Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a display device having flat appearance.
Related Art
Due to the advantages such as low power consumption, less weight, compact size and less radiation, the liquid crystal display (LCD) devices been applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebook computers, liquid crystal TVs and liquid crystal screens.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the display device 1 mainly includes an LCD panel 11 and a backlight module 12. The backlight module 12 is disposed corresponding to the LCD panel 11 and is configured for emitting light to the display panel 11 evenly. In the conventional modulation design, a metal frame 13 is used to cover the upper surface 111 of the display panel 11 and then combine to the backlight module 12. Finally, an outer frame (e.g. a plastic frame, not shown) is provided to cover the assembled metal frame 13 to form the final product. Accordingly, the metal frame 13 and outer frame protrude from the upper surface 111 of the display panel 11, and this design can't achieve the flat requirement for the appearance of the final product.